


Потеряшка

by erlander



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Daemons, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Not copy to another site, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slow Build, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: У Джулса Башира был деймон. У Джулиана Башира его никогда не было.





	Потеряшка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ni'Var](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883088) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> Вольное обращение с каноном Тёмных начал, а также с книгой «Своевременный стежок» Эндрю Робинсона, из которой были взяты некоторые подробности жизни Гарака.

Джулс плохо понимал, что происходит. Ему говорили, что для него это норма, но сейчас ему было особенно непонятно, и потому — страшно. Джулсу не нравились плохо освещённые коридоры, а Кукалаку пугали запахи металла и больниц. Его лучший друг тихонько завыла, вжимаясь ему в шею, и Джулс забормотал себе под нос, пытаясь успокоить то ли её, то ли себя. Но белые фигуры, одна из которых крепко сжимала его плечо, выворачивая руку, не обращали на них внимания.

Когда их впихнули в комнату, Джулс вскрикнул и заморгал, ошеломленный ослепительно-ярким светом. Пока он щурился, Кукалака подняла голову и закричала — мучительным, отчаянным криком ужаса.

Джулс хотел было открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть, что её так напугало, но ему помешал сильный тычок в спину. Он упал и остался лежать, слишком растерянный, чтобы зареветь от корчившейся в груди обиды. Кукалака, откатившаяся при падении, поползла было к нему, но её проворно схватила рука в толстой синей перчатке.

— Вот так, вот так, — примирительно сказал врач, за шкирку приподнимая Кукалаку на уровень лица. — Боже, ну что за уродец. У него даже форма дефектная.

Парализованный руками, фантомно сжимающими его тело, Джулс беспомощно смотрел на блестящий коричневый ботинок, который маячил перед его глазами.

Он его _ненавидел_.

— Полегче, Билл, — произнес женский голос.

— Скажешь, я не прав? Нам ещё придётся с ним повозиться, чтобы сделать из этого деймона что-то осмысленное.

— Когда получится с мальчиком, то деймон сам станет нормальным.

— Не когда, а _если_ , Элен. А развоплощение деймона в камере Каррара будет способствовать образованию новой, совершенно иной по структуре личности. Каким и будет мальчик после лечения. Деймон не будет тянуть его ко дну.

— Ты не можешь быть уверен в успехе. Одно дело генетическая модификация, Билл, но манипуляции с деймонами…

— Вот и узнаем. У нас есть полное согласие родителей, Элен. Когда ещё выпадет такой шанс.

Джулс почувствовал, как разжалась на нём хватка, и сделал вдох.

Он закричал.

* * *

Элиму было двадцать четыре, когда это случилось.

Он спал, точнее, пытался — съежившись на хлипком матрасе в попытке сохранить капли тепла под тонким покрывалом. Сон не шёл. Элим неплохо переносил холод, но не одиночество. На задворках Вселенной как никогда ощущаешь свою незначительность. Комната его временного пристанища была тёмная и неуютная, но, слава небу, довольно большая. В ней было достаточно места для того, чтобы темнота сгустилась в дальнем углу. Слабый луч пятой из керниойских лун не дотягивался туда, и Элиму, который чувствовал приближение очередного приступа клаустрофобии, казалось, что темнота становится ещё плотнее, ещё материальнее, будто готовясь поглотить и комнату, и его самого.

Он замер, напряженно глядя во мрак. От звука слабого сквозняка по коже пробежала дрожь.

Темнота качнулась, и Элим резко сел, пытаясь нашарить свой коммуникатор, чтобы осветить комнату и попытаться справиться с панической атакой через рационализацию. Не то чтобы раньше это особо помогало.

Он включил фонарик и направил луч света в угол, надеясь увидеть там благословенное ничего.

Но вместо этого…

Он ошеломленно смотрел, как в углу лениво закручивался маленький водоворот… песка? пыли? — который от желтоватого луча фонарика казался золотистым. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, он закружился быстрее и быстрее, пока в конце концов не взметнулся к потолку и опал вниз, образуя небольшой, очень правильный холмик. Время от времени по нему словно пробегала рябь.

Минуту или две Элим буравил его взглядом, лихорадочно пытаясь припомнить, читал ли он о подобном в файле о Керниое II. Затем он нашарил свой трикодер и попробовал проанализировать структуру песка.

Трикодер больше десяти минут обрабатывал данные, но под конец выдал сигнал, представив отчет о предполагаемой безопасности вещества для кардассианского организма и отсутствие информации по молекулярной структуре. Элим порылся в настройках и, не обнаружив зашифрованных данных, тихонько выругался.

Еще какое-то время он наблюдал за движением песка, но вскоре на коммуникаторе стала садиться батарея. Элим выключил его и встал, прикидывая, стоит ли ему приближаться к непонятному веществу, отверг идею вымести это за дверь и перетащил свой походный рюкзак и матрас на крошечную кухню, чувствуя неестественную усталость.

В этот раз сон пришел к нему почти сразу.

* * *

Первые дни было просто больно. Джулс метался и умолял о том, чтобы Кукалака вернулась. С каждым днём объясняться с окружающими становилось все проще и проще. Мысли переставали ужасно путаться, язык не казался таким толстым и неповоротливым, голос звучал твёрже.

В один из дней родители сказали, что он идет на поправку после очень тяжелой болезни, и что Кукалака сейчас тоже поправляется. Но ей нужно больше времени.

Врач в толстых синих перчатках каждый раз вздрагивала, когда он звал Кукалаку, и никогда не смотрела ему в глаза.

* * *

Спустя два месяца наблюдений исподтишка Элим окончательно удостоверился, что существо никуда его не отпустит. Он остановился, вздохнул и позвал:

— Давай, выходи. Я тебя вижу.

Несколько секунд прошли в томительном безмолвии, и затем кусты зашевелились. Из них робко показалась узкая тёмно-коричневая морда и тут же исчезла в зарослях.

Элим присел на корточки и протянул ладонь — но не выпуская фазер из другой руки. Прошло ещё несколько секунд, но животное не выходило. Элим снова вздохнул и убрал фазер — впрочем, недалеко, кладя его на колени. В тот же миг кусты вновь зашевелились, подтверждая теорию Элим о том, что существо было дьявольски умно. Это тревожило.

Тощий, какой-то длинный и немного несуразный грызун, пошатываясь, выбрался на поляну и тут же вздрогнул, когда его лапок коснулась трава, холодная от предрассветной росы. Зверёк засеменил к ладони Элима и остановился, встав на задние лапки. Глазки-бусинки остро уставились на него. Элим уставился в ответ.

— Готов поспорить, что в прошлый раз ты был не полосатым, а пятнистым, — пробормотал Элим себе под нос.

Зверёк моргнул и как будто съежился.

— У меня тут кое-что есть, — продолжил чуть громче. Он медленно опустил руку в карман, пытаясь нашарить припасенный хлебец так, чтобы не спугнуть своего скрытного спутника, но в этот раз зверь только немного повернул голову. — Вот так.

Он принялся пальцами одной руки крошить пропитанный транквилизатором хлебец на землю. Зверь — ни вид, ни хотя бы приблизительную родную планету которого ему не удалось установить — опустился на задние лапки и с любопытством понюхал аппетитно (во всяком случае, для Гарака) пахнущее угощение. Затем он, незаинтересованно фыркнув, вновь встал в стойку и по-птичьи наклонил голову набок.

— Это вкусно, — слегка возмутился Элим. Этот хлебец был гордостью Обсидианового Ордена, который входил в стандартный паёк для долгосрочных миссий с ограниченными ресурсами. Зверька это никак не впечатлило. Возможно, это существо с серьёзным и пытливым взглядом чувствовало подвох. Элим вот его чувствовал. Существо шло за ним уже третью планету подряд, и он всё ещё не мог понять, как оно умудрялось проскальзывать в шаттлы и космические корабли с невероятно чувствительными датчиками. Почти пять часов назад Элим запустил полное сканирование корабля на предмет посторонних жизненных сигнатур, и ни одна из самых продвинутых игрушек Обсидианового Ордена ничего не нашла.

У Элима было две версии, и обе абсурдные. Либо зверёк был высококлассным шпионским устройством, либо… это было неизвестное науке существо, которому Элим приглянулся.

В этот момент он почувствовал, как прохладный нос ткнулся ему в ладонь, и неожиданно для себя понял, что улыбается.

* * *

Джулс всегда знал, что с ним что-то не так. Мама и папа говорили, что он очень сильно болел — и продолжает болеть, просто он этого не чувствует, благодаря лучшим врачам квадранта. Вместо него болеет Кукалака, и поэтому она должна постоянно оставаться под присмотром врачей. Когда она поправится, то сразу же вернется к Джулсу. Нет, увидеть её было нельзя — он же не хочет, чтобы через деймона болезнь снова добралась до него? У них едва получилось когда-то вылечить Джулса. Они не могут так рисковать.

Мысль о том, что доктора могут держать в руках не только человеческие жизни, но и души, ужасала маленького Джулса. Он боялся врачей, боялся и ненавидел.

Но еще сильнее он ненавидел пустоту в груди там, где должна чувствоваться связь. Джулс почти не помнил себя до выздоровления, но он знал, что тогда был целым. Кукалака почти не разговаривала, да и сам он помнил только одно — имя своего деймона — но несмотря ни на что, тогда всё было правильно.

С тех пор… с тех пор никогда ничего правильным не было.

Он лгал каждый день. О своём деймоне. О том, что тот закрепился, когда он был очень маленьким, и боится других людей и света. В первой школе он говорил, что это крот, и что он всегда ждёт его в садике во дворе школы. Во второй говорил, что это планктон, и показывал запаянный стеклянный аквариум, в котором дрейфовала крошечная креветка. Во третьей, что это ядовитый паук, и многозначительно тряс крошечной — и пустой, но об это никто не знал — коробочкой. Ложь всегда работала только короткий срок, потому что для того, чтобы она была убедительной, надо хотя бы пытаться самому в неё верить.

Джулс очень хотел бы верить, что его деймон жив, здоров и рядом с ним. Но это было не так, потому всё, во что он хотел верить, было в руках врачей, никогда не говоривших ему правды. Они забрали у него душу, не оставив взамен ничего, кроме мнимого благополучия. Пустой оболочки. Если это то, что делали врачи с людьми, то он предпочел бы умереть.

Но переезд на Инвернию II полностью перевернул всё, во что он верил.

* * *

Гарак всегда знал, что сентиментальность была его бичом. Об этом недвусмысленно говорило то, что в школе своего регнара — существование которого он хотя бы мог оправдать тем, что тот научил его маскироваться — он назвал именем матери. Но, помимо этого, Гарак плохо переносил одиночество.

Вероятно, зверёк чувствовал это. Потому что со времен их первого контакта он перестал прятаться от него и стал… спутником? Напарником? Партнёром? Трудно было охарактеризовать те отношения, которые у них сложились. Та грань доверия и опасливости, на которой они балансировали, была тонкой и острой, как лезвие обсидианового ножа, и оба они знали, что долго так продолжаться не могло.

Гарак был талантливым сотрудником Обсидианового Ордена, и потому каждое новое назначение уводило его дальше и дальше от Кардассии Прайм. Зверёк шёл за ним, отставая на несколько шагов. Он никогда не давался в руки, лишь изредка позволяя себе уцепиться за ботинок и юркнуть в карман, если атмосфера вокруг накалялась и Элиму приходилось бежать. Он никогда не брал из его рук еду и спал по совершенно странному графику, иногда мирно задремывая посреди самой гущи событий, из-за чего Элиму приходилось чертыхаться и подхватывать его, пряча за пазуху. Проснувшись, зверь тут же от него бежал, забиваясь в кусты или ближайший тёмный угол. Иногда его окрас менялся на похожий, но без следов линьки — что опять же было очень странным. Зверёк никогда не издавал звуков и всегда следил за движениями Гарака живыми блестящими глазками.

Во время жизни Целтрисе-III Гарак звал зверька Одиннадцатым Лубакой, но, во-первых, это было довольно длинно, а во-вторых, контекст от зверька явно ускользал. Хотя сначала Гараку казалось забавным, насколько это имя ему подходило — тот тоже был с ним в связке, но дружбой это компанейство вряд ли можно было назвать. Да и не то чтобы ассоциация с школой приносила Гараку много приятных воспоминаний. На Ламенде Прайм в честь годовщины их сотрудничества он стал называть существо _matlh_ , что означало «верный» по-клингонски (в этот период он как раз занимался срывом переговоров Федерации с клингонцами, и его иррациональные симпатии были у последних).

А потом…

Потом случилась миссия на Орайас-III.

Это было почти два с лишним года после того, как Элим и его компаньон заключили свой негласный союз. Тот всё ещё неохотно подходил к нему, предпочитая недоверчиво выглядывать из-за ближайшего угла, но эта миссия вынуждала его выходить на свет. Они располагались на одном из шестнадцати спутников Орайаса, на крошечной, заброшенной базе, которая была основана явно даже не в прошлом веке. На спутнике — у которого даже не было приличного названия, только набор цифр — бушевала вечная метель, но зато базу невозможно обнаружить с планеты, а это было именно то, что требовалось для задания. Элиму следовало перехватить сигнал, направляемый с соседнего спутника планеты, и раздобыть ромуланские шифровки, в которых, как предполагал Тейн, будет важная информация о смене политического курса в этом секторе.

На базе было отвратительно холодно, и ни одно из его устройств не могло отогнать пробирающий до костей мороз. Он был здесь уже трое суток. Сигнал мог поступить сейчас, а мог и через неделю. Элим искренне не знал, выдержит ли он.

Он с силой выдохнул, рассеянно глядя на облачко пара. Посмотрел на приборную панель, тихо перемигивающуюся разноцветными огнями. Большое окно над ней было наполовину занесено снегом, и сверху лился призрачный зеленоватый свет полярного сияния, странно отражаясь на медном металле панели и бликуя в полумраке. На Кардассии не бывает ни снега, ни полярного сияния, и поэтому Элима охватило странное чувство невесомости и сюрреальности. Его слуху чудился небесный звон и пение снежинок, и голоса хебитианцев, кружащих свой извечный хоровод воплощений, цикл за циклом, уводящий в далёкое прошлое. Только что скованное холодом тело стало казаться лёгким и горячим; Элим зашевелил пальцами, пытаясь снять перчатки, сбросить с себя сковывающую одежду, освободиться, ведь ему пора в путь за предками, давно, давно пора…

Он не заметил, как его накрыла тень, но моргнул, когда почувствовал горячий язык, лизнувший в щёку. На колени опустилась огромная, тёплая тяжесть, и Элим вздрогнул, пытаясь понять, когда он успел сползти из кресла на пол.

Он моргнул ещё раз и наконец-то очнулся, приходя в себя, и его сердце бешено забилось, когда он увидел, что на его коленях сидит вулканский сехлат, согревая его — Элим только сейчас начал понимать это — на грани непоправимого замерзшие конечности.

И этот сехлат смотрит на него живыми, очень знакомыми глазами.

Элим медленно выпрямился, уткнулся лицом в густую, восхитительно тёплую шерсть, и шепнул ледяными губами:

— Да что же ты такое, мой дорогой?..

* * *

Они застряли в ионном шторме — без связи с окружающим миром — и девочка, маленькая девочка погибла из-за того, что никто не знал, как ей помочь. Её деймон развоплотился прямо на его глазах. А лекарство было совсем рядом, только руку протяни.

Джулс пошел на её похороны несмотря на то, что родители его отговаривали. Во время прощальной процессии буддийские монахи пели о том, что все сущее — воплощение Пыли, и если прожить свою жизнь правильно, то в каждом следующем воплощении можно ближе и ближе подойти к тому, чтобы раствориться в бесконечном потоке бытия. Он был на кремировании и вместе с её семьёй смотрел на небольшом экране, как её гроб превращается в искры, затем в пепел, и затем — в прах.

Джулс смотрел на это и спрашивал себя: _стала ли она Пылью?_

_Стал ли мой деймон Пылью?_

_Не пора ли мне в путь за ними?_

Но она не хотела уходить, а её деймону было больно и страшно. И никто, _никто_ не смог им помочь.

Джулс пришёл домой, ровным голосом сказал своим родителям, что хочет стать врачом и закрылся в своей комнате. Он прислонился спиной к двери, и его грудь содрогнулась. Горло сомкнулось от сухих рыданий. Слезы закончились ещё во время болезни, и с тех пор он не мог плакать. Иногда он думал о том, что где-то там, на неизвестной планете, в холодной больнице за него плачет его деймон, и тогда старался успокоиться, потому что не хотел, чтобы он грустил из-за него.

Возможно, однажды он встретит своего деймона и сможет вылечить его. А пока будет стараться сделать так, чтобы никто больше не испытывал той боли, которую он видел в гаснущих детских глазах.

* * *

Деймон.

Это был чей-то _деймон_. Чей-то — потому что, очевидно, у Элима его быть не могло.

Впервые за несколько месяцев у Элима выдалось свободное время — насколько он знал, Тейн готовил ему переназначение, — и они выбрались в сад. Деймон впервые был на Кардассии, и Элим привёл его в мемориальный комплекс Тарлак, туда, где прошло его детство, где под землей лежали великие герои Кардассии. Его отец — его названный отец — один из немногих, кто по-настоящему чтил их, каждой каплей своего пота орошая их священный прах.

Мемориал купался в густом сумраке, который немного разгоняла только Слепая луна. Элим присел у одного из самых старых монументов, глядя на деймона. В его голове раз за разом прокручивалась запись из архива Ордена, которую он добыл с величайшей осторожностью. Механический голос искусственного интеллекта снова и снова повторял: «…деймон, проявление так называемой души терранцев, является сосредоточением их духовной и ментальной жизни. Природа деймонов мало изучена (см. «Пыль»). В ранней юности принимает постоянный облик. Неразделимо со своим человеком».

Элим смотрел, как деймон кувыркается, то принимая облик хонга, то превращаясь телларитскую бабочку, ловя своими блестящими крылышками блики Слепой луны, и отчётливо понимал, что к нему явилась _душа ребёнка_. Где-то на задворках вселенной есть мальчик или девочка, чья душа решила, что кардассианский шпион, оставивший за спиной всё ради блага своей страны — это лучший спутник из всех возможных.

Элим вздохнул и поднял руку. Деймон помялся — ради вида — и, перекинувшись в гигантского баджорского шмеля, опасливо опустился ему на палец. Два тёмных глаза уставились на него.

— Кто же тебя потерял, Шиас’са? — печально спросил Элим, мягко проворачивая руку по мере того, как деймон пополз изучать его ладонь.

Он мог бы с такой легкостью сжать её и закончить эту странную историю… Но тут деймон превратился в регнара и пристально посмотрел прямо в глаза. 

—…Шиас’са, — повторил тонкий женский голосок.

Элим чуть было не стряхнул существо, вздрогнув от удивления. Девочка. Помоги ему небо.

— Ты понимаешь меня? — спросил он быстро. Элим знал, конечно, что деймоны могут разговаривать, но до этого он ни разу не слышал её голос.

Деймон пробормотал ему что-то на своём языке. Она не знала кардассианского, а он не понимал по-террански.

Если они хотят остаться вместе, им придётся научиться понимать друг друга. Элим уставился деймону в глаза, и она уставилась на него ответ, превратившись в серую птицу незнакомого вида.

Элим сделал вдох.

— Шиас’са, — произнёс он медленно и внятно. — Это старое кардассианское слово, которое можно перевести как «потеряшка». Ты ведь наверняка чья-то маленькая потеря.

Деймон моргнула и любопытно склонила голову набок.

— Но, впрочем, — негромко сказал он ей, — не такая уж и маленькая, правда?

* * *

Всё, что он знал, было ложью.

Вся та боль, с которой он жил каждый божий день, была из-за того, что он _был недостаточно хорош._ Он был неполноценен.

Но самая ирония заключалась в том, что и после операции _ничего не изменилось_. Не иметь деймона — это всё равно что не иметь души вовсе. Ты можешь сколько угодно смеяться, плакать, любить и страдать, но как тебе можно верить, если рядом с тобой нет воплощений души, если его нельзя увидеть, услышать и — да, потрогать.

Он и раньше не особенно-то сближался с другими людьми. Теперь и вовсе смотрел на них издалека.

— По крайней мере, у тебя есть это, — говорил отец, указывая на бесчисленные грамоты олимпиад и кубки спортивных соревнований.

«Лучше бы у меня был он!», — когда-то кричал Джулс, указывая на деймона отца. Но больше не было никакого желания разговаривать с родителями, потому что каждый раз, когда он вспоминал, какой ценой были куплены его успехи — _ценой его души_ — что-то в нём, какие-то крохи его личности ломались на всё меньшие и меньшие осколки.

В конце концов, внутри него осталась только пустота и эта колкая, острая пыль, ранившая его каждый раз, стоило только подойти к кому-нибудь слишком близко.

Он научился с этим жить. Сначала просто заново научился дышать. Потом стал сражаться с бессонницей. Даже смог улыбаться, а затем и смеяться. Он создал нового себя — шумного, назойливого, умного и любопытного мальчика. Никому бы и в голову не пришло, что у такого ребёнка нет деймона, потому что жизнь так и била из него, через самый край.

А ещё он старался быть добрым, потому что если у Джулса забрали его личность, то Джулиан создаст свою сам — такую, какой могла бы гордиться его деймон.

* * *

Ей было плохо.

Последние несколько недель Шиа’сса не находила себе места, и — Элим тоже; он не мог ничего с собой поделать, потому что переживал за неё.

Она всегда упрекала его в том, что он дорожит её жизнью гораздо больше, чем своей. Ему нечего было на это возразить, потому что это была правда. Он не мог объяснить этого рационально, но она была его — если не лучшей половиной, но украденной мечтой. Сбывшимся желанием.

За те годы, что они были вместе — почти десять лет — он принял истину, что без неё его жизнь… нет, не была бы бессмысленной. Он служил Кардассии, и пока мог сделать для неё хоть что-нибудь, он был небесполезен.

Но без Шиа’ссы в его жизни не было бы света.

Да, Элим не всегда мог понимать её по-террански журчащую речь, но вопреки всему, она словно цепким крючком держала его в этой реальности. Когда же они — не так скоро, как хотелось бы — научились понимать друг друга, она стала его маяком в этой жизни… даже несмотря на то, что по-настоящему _понимать друг друга_ они, пожалуй, не всегда могут и сейчас.

Шиа’сса была его полной противоположностью, потому что была доброй, весёлой, любопытной, упрямой, временами ужасно надоедливой, и, самое главное — Шиа’сса была наивной. По крайней мере, раньше, когда она — и, вероятно, её человек — были младше. Теперь же, после стольких лет бесед с Элимом, она стала умнее и опытнее, но оказалось, что её наивность выросла в нездоровый (по мнению Элима), терранский (тоже по мнению Элима) идеализм. Шиа’сса считала иначе, упрямо говоря, что это её индивидуальная черта. Но в спорах, в которых они проводили долгие часы наблюдений, засад и перелётов, Элим напирал на то, что просто-напросто она из федератов. В ответ она огрызалась, что лучше уж федеративный идеализм, чем его кардассианская покорность военной диктатуре. Этот спор как по нотам разыгрывался у них каждые два-три месяца с тех пор, как Шиа’сса осознала, в чем именно заключается род его занятий. Та первая их ссора была ужасна. В конце Шиа’сса сбежала, и Элим боялся, что она никогда не вернётся. Но спустя несколько месяцев она вернулась к нему — и если за это Элиму приходится раз за разом до хрипоты отстаивать своё право — нет, свой долг служить своей родине так, как она того требует… что ж, именно этим он и занимается всю свою жизнь. Это было неважно. Потому что несмотря на то, как она осуждала его временами, невзирая на то, как ей самой плохо, больно и страшно от того, что он делает, она оставалась с ним рядом.

Это больше, чем кто-либо и когда-либо делал для Элима.

Она согревала его холодными ночами на далёких — так далёких от Кардассии — планетах, а дома Шиа’сса забиралась под его рубашку, чтобы прижаться к груди и чувствовать стук сердца. Не тот стук не того сердца, что иногда слышался ей в тревожных снах, но это было лучше, чем гулкая тишина.

Она слушала его, когда Элим ей рассказывал — иногда сюжеты книг, которые он читал. Иногда — истории из юности и детства. А порой и секреты — всё самое тёмное и страшное, что он не мог рассказать никому больше, в чём он не мог признаться и самому себе.

Ей нечего было рассказать ему в ответ, потому что Шиа’сса почти ничего не помнила. Лишь то, что рядом с ней был мальчик, но потом он исчез. Теперь рядом был только Элим, а в центре её естества была сосущая, звенящая пустота.

Раньше они вместе гадали, как этот мальчик выглядит сейчас. Они фантазировали — иногда перешучиваясь и забавляясь («… _брови. Ты хочешь сказать, что для людей мех на лице — это норма? Ну это уж слишком_ »). Иногда они обсуждали это всерьез, задумчивым полушепотом гадая, есть ли у него смешливые морщинки у глаз и как звучит его голос.

С годами они возвращались к этой теме всё реже и реже, потому что с вереницей лет боль Шиа’ссы, кажется, становилась только больше. Боль Элима росла тоже, как снежный ком, и каждое новое вето ложилось с молчаливого согласия их обоих. Они больше не говорили о Толане и Тейне, потому что быть сыном Кардассии Элиму проще, чем быть чьим-то ещё сыном. Они никогда не вспоминали миссию на Родезии Прайм, потому что трудно забыть и простить слова, которые они кричали друг другу в лицо. Прекратились и разговоры о Паландин, потому что Элим не мог больше разрываться между двумя любимыми женщинами, ведь как бы он не отрицал это, но у него всё же было сердце, и оно у него только одно. (Он говорил обеим — не одновременно, разумеется, он всё же умеет хранить секреты — что оно принадлежит Кардассии, и это правда. Потому что оно не может до конца принадлежать ни одной из них — ни чужой жене, ни чужому деймону).

И они никогда, никогда, _никогда_ не говорили о том, встретят ли они когда-нибудь _его_. Того мальчика, которого она не помнила, но хрипло звала во сне. Того юношу, чьё отсутствие ощущалось ими обоими, как недостающий кусочек паззла, как химический элемент, который не может стабилизироваться без последнего, недостающего атома.

Поэтому теперь, когда Шиа’ссе было так плохо, так ужасно плохо, она удивила Элима, коснувшись этой темы сама.

— Мне кажется, — хрипло сказала она, слепо глядя в пустоту сквозь прикрытые веки, — что _с ним_ что-то происходит.

Она полулежала на его коленях в виде ромуланской косули. После миссии на Ромуле, когда ему пришлось поучаствовать в устранении Прокала Дуката, она изредка превращается в кого-нибудь с этой планеты. В основном когда ей плохо, потому что почти всё время той трехмесячной миссии они беспрестанно ссорились, и оба были несчастны.

Элим был несчастен и сейчас, потому что ничем не мог ей помочь.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — мягко спросил он, нежно поглаживая её дрожащую голову.

— Чувствую, — содрогаясь, лихорадочно шепнула она. — Я — это он, а он — это я. Мы рождены в одном потоке Пыли, мы с ним одно, одно, одно.

Шиа’сса надолго замолчала, словно вымотавшись, и Элим только лишь гладил её, не в силах утешить иначе.

Затем она приподнялась, неуклюже подползая к нему ещё ближе. Он с готовностью обхватил её обеими руками.

— Ты знаешь, что мы с тобой тоже из одного потока Пыли? — шепнула она. Он изумленно моргнул. За эти годы они часто пытались найти объяснение тому, почему она оказалась с ним, но ни одна их версия не звучала правдоподобно. — Иначе бы я не нашла тебя на другом краю Вселенной. Мы все — одно целое.

— Но почему ты со мной, а не с ним? — шепнул Элим, не в силах удержать этот вопрос, который рвался из его души много лет.

— Быть может, — медленно, с трудом выговорила она, — тебе я нужнее, чем ему.

Затем она последним усилием перекинулась в новое обличье и никогда больше его не меняла.

* * *

Таких, как он, на земле раньше называли «солнечные дети». Но Джулиан чувствовал себя так, будто этот свет вырвали из его груди, оставив вместо этого чёрную, беспросветную темноту.

Но из этой темноты лучше всего видны звёзды.

Джулиан знал, на что он шёл, записываясь в Звёздный флот.

— Что насчёт вашего деймона? — дружелюбно спросил его член приёмной комиссии. Это было последнее испытание — очное интервью, по итогам которого ему дадут или не дадут рекомендацию к зачислению. На столе перед экзаменатором лежал раскрытый личный файл Джулиана. Улучшенное зрение позволяло отчетливо видеть свои оценки на вступительных экзаменах — везде высший балл, кроме двух предметов. Тактика, так давно выученная Джулианом для отвода ненужных подозрений.

— Муравей, сэр, — с хорошо выученным смущением улыбнулся Джулиан, похлопав себя по карману, и экзаменатор повеселел. Муравей означал трудолюбие и упорство. Это был хороший выбор деймона.

Джулиан продолжал улыбаться, побелевшими костяшками сжимая пустую шкатулку и ненавидя вселенную за то, что у него, по сути, никогда выбора и не было.

* * *

Они молчали.

Все они — молчали.

Тень Энабрана Тейна, потому что он уже сказал всё, что хотел сказать. Призрак Паландин, требовать что-нибудь от которой Элим больше не имел никакого права, потому что он и так отнял у неё всё. Прокал Дукат, потому что он больше ничего не сможет никому рассказать. Все те, которых он заставил замолчать, безмолвно стояли за его плечом.

Шиа’сса молчала, потому что она не могла выдать их, потому что она была последним секретом, последним оплотом — она была последним, что у него вообще осталось.

Говорил только Пифас Лок.

— Тейн понизил тебя до разведчика, — повторил бывший одноклассник — и, как догадывался Элим, почти бывший начальник. Он повторил слова не из злорадства. Просто чтобы Элим помнил своё место. — Но теперь у тебя не будет ничего — ни назначения, ни контактов, ничего. Твоё распределение на Терок Нор будет бессрочным.

Его слова звучали спокойно и просто. Но это был приговор. Потому что каждое слово главы Обсидианового Ордена было приговором.

— Иными словами, я буду полностью во власти Скрейна Дуката, — негромко произнёс Элим. Шиа’сса в кармане сжала его палец своими лапками, предупреждая.

— Дело совсем не в этом.

— Ну конечно нет.

Шиа’сса вцепилась в него ещё сильнее.

— Этот фортпост — лучшее, на что ты можешь надеяться после своих провалов.

— Худший фортпост в Кардассианском Союзе — это лучшее, что я могу получить? Как интересно.

— По крайней, мере, он хотя бы в пределах Кардассианского Союза, — мягко подчеркнул Пифас.

И в этом он был совершенно, чудовищно прав.

— Что ж, — Элим медленно поднялся на ноги, чувствуя внезапную слабость. — Полагаю, что мне пора.

Пифас остался сидеть. На его красивом лице не дрогнул и мускул, когда он произнёс:

— По крайней мере, ты будешь не один.

Элим остановился.

— Что?

Пифас не ответил, но его взгляд…

Он смотрел туда, где невидимая за плотным материалом кармана в ладони Элима свернулась Шиа’сса.

Кровь Элима на миг закипела — и застыла в жилах.

Он знал. Всё это время Пифас Лок знал о ней, и ничего никому не сказал. Хранил его секрет как свой собственный, хотя это могло уничтожить его.

Элим поднял взгляд, глядя Пифасу прямо в глаза.

— Да, — негромко согласился он. — Похоже, что у меня есть друзья.

Мир Элима по-прежнему рушился вокруг него, но выдерживать это стало чуточку легче.

* * *

Вдалеке от дома Джулиану стало как будто бы легче дышать.

Не потому, что здесь лишь у немногих за плечом маячила тень деймона. Скорее потому, что здесь, возле сакральной для баджорцев червоточины, которая была ничем иным, как невероятным сгущением Пыли, связывающим два квадранта непостижимой связью, ему казалось, что у него за плечом тоже что-то маячит. Тень деймона, тень его тени. Если где-то он и мог приблизиться к нему, то только здесь, день за днём чувствуя, как в груди что-то пульсирует. От этого его окатывало таким неистовым восторгом, таким азартом первопроходца, что он просто не мог ничего с собой поделать.

Майор Кира в первый же день обвинила его в бездушности, и ему хотелось смеяться от того, насколько она была права. И даже если у него и не было души, но у него было всё остальное. Ум, силы, талант и желание познать этот мир. Помочь ему.

И тогда — тогда, возможно, мир поможет ему в ответ.

* * *

Шиа’сса вибрировала у него на стойке. Что, вообще-то, представители её вида не должны уметь. Элим специально проверял. Впрочем, он давно понял, что не-его деймон был, мягко говоря, необычным.

Он с усилием заставил себя вернуться к кройке. Со временем он полюбил своё новое дело, но прямо сейчас он не мог заставить тебя сосредоточиться.

— Когда. Мы. Пойдем. К нему.

Ему хотелось ответить, что никогда, но за это его могли укусить за чувствительный гребень на лбу.

— Всё не так просто, — вздохнул Элим, идя по пути меньшего сопротивления.

— О, да ради… — после этого прозвучали несколько словечек на кардассианском, которым Элим точно её не учил. Он с неприязнью вспомнил о Дукате, от которого всякого можно было нахвататься.

Не выдержал, отложил выкройку и снова согнал Шиа’ссу с ПАДДа, на который она взгромоздилась целиком. Если бы она могла, она бы вся растворилась в маленькой фотографии из файла.

Личное дело Джулиана Башира они оба знали наизусть, со вчерашнего вечера перечитав его несколько десятков раз. Надо сказать, что Элим регулярно просматривал дела сотрудников Звёздного флота на станции, прикидывая, как и к кому можно подобраться и — да, использовать. Новый врач показался ему многообещающим.

И, что самое странное, Шиа’ссе тоже. Она спикировала со стойки ему на плечо и потопталась там, устраиваясь так, чтобы снова уставиться напряженным взглядом в экран.

— Мы должны с ним встретиться, — повторила она дрожащим голосом.

В её голосе звенела такая яростная надежда, что у Элима сжималось сердце. Её с первого взгляда на фото потянуло к этому человеку, но они оба не были уверены, и они оба пережили слишком много разочарований. Он боялся, что они не оправятся от нового.

— Да, он определенно стоит того, чтобы взглянуть поближе, — легко заметил Элим, тонко улыбаясь.

Шиа’сса фыркнула.

— Для такого страстного патриота Кардассии ты что-то слишком… непатриотичен в своих вкусах, — ехидно заметила она.

Его уловка удалась, и она чуть-чуть расслабилась.

— Что, уже и посмотреть нельзя? — притворно возмутился он.

— Можно. Давай пойдем и посмотрим, — сказала она, вставая на задние лапки и пихая его в щеку. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на часы.

— Ладно. Мы пойдем на обед и познакомимся с ним, раз уж мне всё равно нужно разобраться с… возникшей проблемой. Он может в этом поспособствовать.

Она раздраженно закатила глаза.

— Ты не можешь ни на минуту перестать врать себе, верно?

— Естественно, — серьезно согласился он. — Для правды у нас есть ты. Поэтому говорить буду я и _только я_. Что бы ты не почувствовала, не показывайся ему, пока мы не узнаем, с чем мы имеем дело.

Ей пришлось согласиться с ним, потому что хотя она была храброй как никто, но она тоже боялась.

Они оба боялись, что всё изменится — неизбежно и навсегда. Они готовились к этому всю жизнь, но даже теперь им всё ещё было, что терять.

Друг друга.

* * *

Джулиан не мог понять, что с ним происходит. Нервное волнение, восторг и тревога — его бросало то в жар, то в холод. Никогда в жизни с ним не было такого — он даже прибежал на мостик, не в силах справиться с этой бурей эмоций. И… это было странно. Потому что хотя Гарак был очень интересным мужчиной — _очень интересным_ — но явно не настолько, чтобы Джулиана аж трясло от близости к нему.

Но его тянуло, тянуло, тянуло к Гараку. И ему… смутно казалось… что он помнит это чувство. Ему надо только сделать последний шаг, чтобы вспомнить, откуда.

Под конец Джулиан сдался своим инстинктам (что он делал нечасто) и зашёл к Гараку в магазин. Было уже поздно — магазин явно был закрыт — но после минуты ожидания двери тихо зашипели, распахиваясь перед ним.

Он зашёл и остановился, осматриваясь в полумраке. Его зрение было острым, как и слух, но острее всего работало шестое чувство, которое говорило, что нужно продолжать искать.

— Гарак? — негромко позвал Башир, скользя взглядом по тёмным полкам и стендам.

Он едва услышал движение, с которым тот выскользнул из боковой двери. Гарак двигался очень тихо, но Джулиан знал, откуда он появится.

— Мой дорогой доктор, — улыбнулся Элим. Его лицо казалось дружелюбным и беспечным, но Джулиану казалось, что это было притворное спокойствие — та расслабленность ладони, выброшенной в движение, которая за мгновение до удара сожмётся в кулак.

— Я хотел поблагодарить вас за помощь, — сказал Джулиан и поёжился, переминаясь в ноги на ногу. Он почувствовал, как его начала бить нервная дрожь, и попытался подавить это.

Гарак остановился в десятке шагов от него и сложил руки за спиной. Его плечи напряглись, как будто бы он пытался что-то сдержать, и ещё раз улыбнулся, ещё шире.

— Всегда к вашим услугам.

Они замерли. Джулиан затаил дыхание. Плечи Гарака напряглись сильнее.

— Нет, — едва слышно шепнул он.

И тут…

Из-за его спины мелькнула тень и спорхнула с воротника, словно бабочка. Гарак попытался её поймать, но она рванулась вверх и резко приземлилась на стойку с одеждой, которая стояла почти ровно посередине между ними. Джулиан сделал оборванный шаг и остановился, во все глаза глядя на… маленькую летягу, смотрящую на него живыми, любопытными глазами.

Джулиан _узнал_ её. Так же, как безошибочно узнаёшь себя, впервые в жизни взглянув в зеркало.

Он протянул дрожащую руку, и она рванулась, точным прыжком опускаясь к нему в ладонь. Он вжал лицо в её мягкую шерстку, и она прильнула к нему, дрожа от рыданий, которые сотрясали их обоих, от слёз, которые они не могли разделить почти два десятка лет.

— Я думал, что больше никогда тебя не встречу, — отчаянно шепнул Джулиан, и она без промедления закончила его мысль, — но я всегда надеялась.

Они дышали в унисон, просто чувствуя единение, привыкая к мысли, что они теперь вместе. Наконец они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы внимательно друг друга рассмотреть.

— Ты вырос, — сказала она хрипло, привстав на задние лапки.

— А ты… закрепилась? — нетвердым голосом спросил Джулиан. В голове роились десятки вопросов, и он не знал, за какой хвататься. Когда она утвердительно кивнула, он нервно засмеялся, — Я говорил всем, что ты очень маленькая. Теперь мне придётся признаться, что ты была незакреплена, а я этого стыдился.

— Что ж, вряд ли кого-то удивит твоя незрелость, — легко заметила она, и он с притворным возмущением вскинулся:

— Эй, ты не можешь этого знать!

Она серьёзно посмотрела на него:

— Я всегда _знала и буду знать тебя_ , Джулиан.

От этого его захватило волной такого болезненного восторга, что у него сжалось сердце.

Полумрак в магазине качнулся, и они оба посмотрели на Гарака, который наконец-то напомнил о себе, мягкими шагами подходя ближе.

— Так ты теперь оставишь меня, Шиас’са? Женское сердце так изменчиво, — весело сказал он, но Джулиану показалось, что его веселость была наигранной.

Он не хотел её отпускать, и сердце Джулиана ускорило свой и так лихорадочный бег.

Он посмотрел на своего деймона.

— Шиас’са? — только и смог выдавить Джулиан.

Гарак сделал к ним ещё один шаг.

— Надо же мне было её как-то называть, — сказал он, тоже глядя на притихшего деймона. — Впрочем, теперь твоё имя вряд ли тебе подходит. Ты нашла своего хозяина, потеряшка. — Он поднял на Джулиана свои пронзительные глаза. — Как её звали раньше?

— Кукалака, — ответил Джулиан медленно и снова посмотрел на деймона. Она молча смотрела на него. — Когда… — Его голос сорвался, и он прочистил горло. — Когда ты исчезла, я стал называть так своего плюшевого медведя. Мне было так… легче.

Он поднял на Гарака глаза, не зная, какой реакции ждать, но тот только склонил голову в ободрительном кивке.

— После… того дня, я был уже не тем, что раньше. Позже я даже взял другое имя. И я думаю, это правильно, что она сделала то же самое. Шиас’са. Мне нравится, — закончил он чуть увереннее.

— Мне тоже, — хрипло ответил Гарак, и в этих двух словах заключалось нечто гораздо большее, чем казалось.

— Ты хранил её для меня, — тихо сказал Джулиан, гладя деймона большим пальцем. Она обхватила его своими лапками и тёрлась мордочкой в ответ.

— Это кто кого ещё хранил, — ворчливо отозвалась она, и Гарак затрясся в беззвучном смехе.

— Ты, как всегда, права, моя дорогая.

Джулиан улыбнулся. На его сердце было легко впервые за много лет. Пусть все эти годы он был одинок, но хотя бы часть его души была в надежных руках.

Он поднял взгляд, глядя Гараку в глаза.

— Привет, — ясно произнёс он, протягивая ему руку.

Им предстоит ещё столь многое — узнать друг друга, выстроить границы, научиться доверять, разделить общую боль. Но...

Гарак сжал его ладонь.

— Рад знакомству, — ответил он мягко.

Его вторая рука скользнула под его ладонь, в которой была Шиа’сса. Пульс деймона в их ладонях бился, словно их общее сердце.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — шепнула Шиа’сса.

Теперь они все были дома.


End file.
